Maura's house
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Set after Jane's apartment burnt down. Maura convinces Jane to move back in with her, whilst winding up Jane's mother, not realizing they will eventually reveal how they feel for eachother or how happy Angela will be with hem together. shit summary please read to find out more!
1. Moving in

**Hey guys! So i have a new story idea it's set after Jane's apartment burnt down so yeah! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Jane and Maura had finally finished a tough case. Taking a sip of her wine Maura looked over at Jane who looked as though she was in deep thought.

"Jane" Maura called out stepping towards her friend  
"Yeah" Jane answered looking up, holding her beer in her left hand

"I was wondering, you can't stay in the tiny room at your brother's much longer it isn't good for you"  
"Maura I've got no where else to stay"  
"You can stay here Jane, I know you don't want to live here whilst your mother is in the guest house but atleast you will have a lot more space here, and a proper bedroom"

"I don't know Maura, Ma already thinks something was or is happening between us"  
"What" Maura asked shocked

"When I was having nightmares about Hoyt and I always shared your bed with you, Ma got a bit suspicious, and I always spend a lot of time here she's a very curious woman my mother, and besides she doesn't understand personal space" Jane half laughed taking a sip of her beer

"Jane listen, that was a difficult situation you were in, and this is another, you lost all of your personal belongings and childhood memories. Yes Angela can sometimes be a bit nosy but she only cares about you. Besides you always say you love winding her up so why not have a reason for it. She thinks something is going on between us so be it we can fake it to your mother. It'll get her of your back about finding someone to settle down with and who knows, if she thinks we're sleeping together she might give us more space"

"woah, ha, ok Maura, ok fine. I'll move back in here with you, but please, I buy my own clothes when we go shopping"  
"Deal" Maura chirped up smiling

"Thankyou" Jane smiled before giving Maura a hug. Seconds later Angela came walking through the back door.

"Hey Maur...oh Jane hey!" Jane and Maura quickly jumped apart. "Ma hey!"  
"Hey girls, I'm off shopping I was wondering if you wanted anything"

"Yeah Ma can you get me some beers please" The brunette said with a smile

"Of cause" Angela replied "Maura would you like anything"

"I'm ok thankyou Angela. Oh great news! Jane has decided to move back in here with me" Maura turned towards Angela smiling

"That's great! I'll see you girly's later have fun" Angela shouted over her shoulder heading for the front door.

"Thanks Ma!" Jane shouted back before turning to look at her friend.

* * *

It had been a week since Jane had moved in with Maura, Angela had't been any less nosy but just seemed to smile more when she saw the two girls together. Angela always dreamed of Jane finding a handsome man to settle down with, get married and have children with but when Jane and Maura had become close friends Angela knew what was best for Jane and it wasn't a man. Although she had no proof Jane and Maura had been involved like that Angela still knew of the times they faked been together and thought it was cute, and she had just wished they weren't faking and were actually together.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Angela turned the key in Maura's back door, shutting it behind her the place was quiet. looking around downstairs she looked up the stairs.

 _They must still be alseep_ Angela though before heading up the stairs. Been as quiet as possible Angela creaked open the guest bedroom door to find the bedroom empty. Turning on her heels she headed back down the hall to Maura's bedroom. Slowly opening it she peaked inside to find Jane and Maura fast sleep not to far from one another. Smiling to herself Angela shut the door behind her and headed back downstairs. Pulling out her phone she texted Frankie.

 _ **Angela: Hey Frankie, what reason did Jane give you for moving back in with Maura**_

Hitting send Angela took a seat at the island. Looking at her phone her son had texted her back.

 _ **Frankie: Hey Ma, she just said she needed more space and that Maura had convinced her to stay with her, why?**_

 _ **Angela: Can you remember that time Jane always stayed over at Maura and always shared her bed, and we thought something was happening between them two?**_

 _ **Frankie: yes Ma, I remember**_

 _ **Angela: Well Jane hasn't got an excuse to share Maura's bed anymore and I just went upstairs and they're both fast alseep in Maura's bed**_

 ** _Frankie: Ma! Why did you go snooping! Jane might have had a bad nightmare or something. You don't actually think something is happening between them two do you? because if there is...Korsak ow's me red sox tickets._**

 ** _Angela: oh for goodness sake Frankie! Stop making bets on your sister and Maura! But yes I think maybe something is going on. If there isn't I think they both feel something for one another but are too afraid to admit it._**

 ** _Frankie: Ok, I'm sorry Ma, look I'll talk later, keep me in the loop. Love you Ma_**

 ** _Angela: Will do Frankie, love you too_**

* * *

Later that night Jane and Maura were curled up on the sofa watching tv. Jane had managed to persuade Maura to watch a horror film.

"Jane you do understand horror films aren't good for.."

Jane quickly interrupted her best friend. "Maura...stop, I don't care, I like this film and I've watched enough of your documentaries, so now it's time you watch something that I like"

"Ok, fine, but If I have nightmares tonight do not blame me if I crawl in to your bed" Maura stated turning back to look at the TV  
"Don't worry I wont, I owe you"

About half an hour into the movie Maura had slowly moved closer to Jane, looking up at her best friend she called out her name  
"Hey what's the matter" Jane asked turning to look at her best friend.

"Do you mind, if maybe, I cuddle up to you"  
"No of cause not Maura, come here" Jane said lifting her arm up inviting Maura in. Maura smiled as she placed her her left arm around Jane's waste and her head on Jane's left boob.

Ten minutes later they heard a sound coming from outside. "Jane...what was that"  
"It's probably just Ma messing around" Suddenly the back door swung open making Maura jump into Jane lap and causing Jane to burst out laughing.

Closing the door behind her Angela looked over at Maura sat in Jane's lap on the couch "Why are you two so jumpy lately" Pausing the TV Jane stopped laughing and looked over at her mom. "We're watching a horror film and Maura got a bit scared so I said she could cuddle up next to me and when you opened the back door you made her jump so she kind of landed in my lap" Jane answered trying not to laugh.

"Jane! Why would you put poor Maura through that!" Angela asked rushing over to the two girls who were still in the same position.

"It's fine Angela, It's quite an experience" Maura smiled lifting herself of Jane's lap to go get a glass of wine from the kitchen.

"How could I help you Angela" Maura asked walking back over to the two women.

"Oh, well I came over to see if your power is out, the hole street is out but yours. Even the guest house is out"

"OH Angela I'm so sorry about that, I have a back up generator, it only operates one kitchen light, the side lights in here, the tv, the bathroom and my bedroom so I wouldn't have noticed Im sorry, please feel free to stay here though"

"No!" Jane quickly shouted. "I mean...why would she want to stay here whilst we are watching a horror film"

"Jane's right, Frankie said I can go over to his so I'll see you girls later" Angela said before heading back out the door.

Maura sat back on the couch next to her best friend with her wine. "Well you were quick to stop your mother staying round."

Jane looked over and Maura "Was I? She's staying at Frankie's anyway she'll be fine"

"Ok, I don't know how long the generator will last though" Just as the words slept out of her mouth the hole house went dark.

"Well I guess that answers it" Jane says pulling the blanket over her knees.

Looking into the darkness where Jane was sat Maura looked at her confused. "Jane are you ok" Maura asked moving closer to her friend. "Erm yeah, you know the power going just surprised me that's all"

"You're scared of the dark aren't you"

"What!? Don't be stupid I am not scared of the dark...when I know the power works"  
"But when it doesn't you get scared"

"Ok, maybe just a little" Jane admitted quietly

"Jane don't worry about it I used to be scared of the dark, and I have to admit after you making me watch that film it has put me on edge a bit. It's late anyway so maybe we should head to bed"

"Yeah sure. hey Maura do you mind if I sleep in with you tonight" Jane asked scared of what the answer might be  
Maura smiled standing up. "Of cause you can Jane"

Walking up the stairs they both headed up to bed. Finding the door handle Maura pushed open her bedroom door allowing her and Jane inside before closing it behind her. Pulling back the sheets the two women climbed under the covers. "Goodnight Jane" Maura whispered before rolling on to her side. Looking over at her best friend Jane smiled before coming up behind Maura and tentatively wrapping her left arm around Maura's waist. "Night Maur" Jane said back before slowly falling off to sleep.

* * *

 **that's the first chapter guys hope you like it, review and le'me know what you think.**


	2. Massages

**Hey guys! thankyou for the reviews, follows, and fave's! means alot! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Jane had moved in with Maura. The team had solved two more murders which had been stressing them all out. That night the gang decided to head to the dirty robber for food and drinks. Jane sat opposite Maura, Korsak next to Jane, Frankie next to Korsak and then Susie next to Maura and Angela next to Susie.

"I'm so glad I can finally relax" Jane piped up before taking a gulp of her beer.  
"You deserve it, you worked very hard, all of you did"  
"thankyou Dr. Isles" Korsak said raising his beer up to Maura smiling.

"Hey, you worked hard to Maur, we couldn't have done it without you" Jane said smiling at her best friend  
"Just doing my job Jane" Maura replied smiling with her wine glass in hand.

Angela stood up turning to the group. "Is everyone ready for there food now?" Angela asked before everyone cheered, giving Angela the go ahead to fetch their food.

After eating and a few more drinks everyone headed home. Opening the front door Maura and Jane stepped inside there house.

"I haven't been this tired in ages" Jane said heading into the kitchen grabbing a beer form the fridge. Maura followed her putting the kettle on.

"Jane you're stressed out it's normal after a tough case, you know that. I'll go run you a bath so you can relax and unwind" Maura said turning on her heel heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks Maur" Jane smiled at her friend before heading into the living room.

Ten minutes had passed and Maura still hadn't come downstairs. Standing up Jane decided to make sure she was ok. Heading up the stairs she turned right and headed towards the bathoom. Knocking on the door she pushed it open to see Maura lighting candles round the bath tub and putting some extra bubble bath int the water.

"Maur.." Jane said looking confused closing the door behind her.  
"Yes Jane" Maura answered turning around to meet Jane's eyes.  
"What are you doing" Jane asked looking around.

"Running you a bath like I said"

"Yes thankyou pointdexter I can see that, I meant with the candles and bubbles" Jane said looking back up to meet the blonde's eyes.

"Their scented candles, they will help you relax easier, and the bubbles are relaxing too, I've added some lavender in there to, to help release the tension in your muscles" Maura answered smiling tilting her head to the side.

"Right...my muscle are not tense"

"Yes they are" Maura pointed out moving to stand behind Jane before massaging her shoulder muscles. "You have a couple of knots in your trapezius"

"My what" Jane asked turning around  
"Your muscle near you neck Jane"  
"oh..look Maura i'm fine, now go..I need a bath" Jane said breathing heavily. She didn't know why but she enjoyed Maura massaging her shoulders, she usually hated it but with Maura she seemed to love it

"Ok.." Maura smiled before slowly leaving the bathroom.

* * *

It was an hour before Jane descended back downstairs in her baggy red sox t-shirt and her grey jogging bottoms. Seeing Maura on the couch watching a documentary Jane went to join her.

"Hey" Maura said as Jane sat down next to her. "You were up there a while, you enjoyed the bath I take it?"

"No..I just, couldn't be bothered to move" Jane said scratching her head.  
"You're a terrible liar you know that"  
"Well atleast I don't break out in hives" Jane said smiling

Laughing, Maura shook her head.

Looking up at the TV Jane sighed.  
"What's the matter? You still not used to my option of the programs I watch?" Maura asked smiling looking at the brunette.

"What? No..no I'm used to boring documentaries by now" Jane replied rubbing her forehead. "It's just my head hurts. Staring at a computer screen to long at work that's all" The brunette said rolling her shoulders.

"You're muscles are still aching aren't they" Maura asked concerned. When Jane nodded Maura stood up turning the tv off she turned to Jane and held out her hand. "Come on"

"Where are we going" Jane asked confused

"Upstairs, I am going to give you a massage"

"What? No Maura i'll be fine, sit down and watch you're damn documentary." Jane quickly said avoiding eye contact

"Jane.." Maura said in a warning voice.

"Fine" Jane reluctantly gave in and followed Maura upstairs. Heading into Maura's bedroom, Maura pointed at the bed telling her to lay down on her stomach, whilst she headed to the en suit to get some oils. Coming back in Maura looked at Jane.

"Jane"  
"What now" Jane moaned looking at her friend.

"In order for me to give you a proper massage you are going to have to take your top off"

"What? Maur I've got no bra on, just do it on top of my my top"

"Jane I've seen you naked before now t-shirt, off" Rolling her eyes Jane sat up removing her t-shirt before laying back down on her stomach. A couple of seconds later she felt Maura straddling her ass.

"Maur...what are you doing"

"For me to give the right amount of pressure to your muscles I need to be above you, and this works perfectly" Maura answered innocently before rubbing the oils in her hands. Jane grumbled giving Maura the sign to start. _She's just your friend Jane...you're both heterosexual women who are best friends and she's just helping you out. Apart from you're in love with her and she doesn't know._ Internally screaming Jane closed her eyes.

Half an hour later Maura wiped her hands on the towel she brought in with her, placing her hands on Jane's waist she spoke. "Jane I'm all done" Not getting a response Maura leaned forwards to see Jane's eyes closed. "Jane, honey, wake up, I've finished" Jane suddenly woke up flinging her head back and hitting Maura in the nose.

"Shit" Maura said clutching her nose and climbing of Jane.

Realizing what she had done Jane quickly stood up and followed Maura into the en suit.

"Shit Maura are you all right? I'm so sorry" Jane asked concerned placing her hand on Maura's back.

"I'm fine Jane honestly" Maura answered pulling the tissue away from her nose to see dried up blood. "Maur I'm so sorry I didn't mean to give you a nose bleed..or hurt you" Maura smiled before throwing the tissue in the bin and rinsing her face. "It's fine Jane, It was an accident. You do realize you are still topless"

Looking down Jane went red with embarrassment before running back into the bedroom to throw her t-shirt on. _Maura she is just your friend stop oggling her breasts...you're both straight, two best friends, you're just in love with her and she doesn't know._ Shaking her head Maura followed Jane back into the bedroom to find her friend sat on her bed.

"Thankyou for the massage Maura..it really helped"

"My pleasure Jane" Maura smiled standing in front of her friend. "Well I guess I best head to bed, night Maura" Jane quickly said standing up. "Jane wait" Maura called out grabbing hold of her friends wrist.

"What's up" Jane asked turning to meet her friends eyes. "Er, will you check to see if my nose is ok.." Maura knew it was ok, she just wanted to be close to Jane.  
"Erm, sure" Taking a step closer Jane placed her fingers either side of Maura's nose examining it. Removing her hands she looked down at Maura's lips and then into her friends eyes. "yeah..yeah it's fine" Jane said with heavy breaths unable to move

"Thankyou" Maura smiled not moving. She slowly moved her right hand up to Jane's cheek. _What am I doing!? She's my friend, Maura sort yourself out._ Before she had time to think Maura's phone made a noise. Jumping apart Maura checked her phone. "It's er Susie checking we got home ok."

"Oh" Jane breathed out. "Night Maura" Jane quickly left heading down the hallway before entering her bedroom. Collapsing on her bed she ran her fingers through her hair. _What the hell was that!? We almost kissed...I think, I so wanted too but I don't know if I'm ready..I'm in love with the woman...maybe it was a heat of the moment she can't possible feel the same way._ Screwing her eyes shut Jane shut of her lamp before drifting to sleep.

Maura got dressed into her silk Pajamas before getting underneath the covers. _We had a moment...if Susie hadn't text what would have happened!? She must have ran off because she's scared and doesn't feel the same...good one Maura you screwed everything up!_ Shutting her lamp off Maura closed her eyes before starting her breathing techniques to help her sleep.

* * *

The next day Maura woke up later than usual. Walking downstairs she headed into the kitchen seeing a note on the counter.

 _Dear Maura_

 _Gone for a run, don't worry about breakfast I'll grab something to eat on my way home._

 _Jane._

Maura sighed to herself before filling the kettle up. "Good one Maura you really screwed this one up" The blonde said to herself before starting to make herself breakfast.

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Review Le'me know what you think!_**


	3. Headache's

**Hey guys! thankyou for the reviews, follows, and fave's! means alot! hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

That night Jane and Maura sat down for dinner, when Jane had returned home from her run she headed straight for a shower avoiding Maura. For the rest of the day Jane had hardly spoken to her friend which made Maura feel bad, she couldn't help thinking she had done something wrong.

"You're very quiet today Jane" Maura spoke sitting opposite her friend at the dinner table.

Jane shrugged not looking at Maura. "Headache, that's all"  
"You had a headache yesterday"  
"Yeah and it's come back" Jane almost shouted in defense before standing up and taking her plate into the kitchen. "I'm going to take a nap" Before Maura could answer Jane was halfway up the stairs. Sighing to herself she took her plate into the kitchen and started washing up. _Stop reading into it Maura maybe she has got a headache, she might be feeling under the weather. It's understandable after the two cases we have just solved._

* * *

The next day Maura was awoken by a call from BPD. The night before she hadn't seen Jane after dinner. After hanging up she rolled out of bed before heading into the en suit for a wash before getting dressed for the day. Wearing a black skirt which stopped just above her knees and a red button up Maura headed downstairs. Looking around she couldn't see Jane. _Still asleep probably, doesn't surprise me._ After making herself a coffee she didn't see the point in waiting for Jane so she headed to the crime scene.

After ten minutes of been there Jane arrived. Pulling her gloves on she headed over to Maura, Korsak and the body. "What have we got" Jane asked kneeling down opposite Maura.

"White male, approximately early 30's, No ID. Strangulation, and what seems to be a blunt force trauma to the back of the head" Maura answered before standing up and directing her team to bag the body to take back to the morgue.

"Nice" Jane said following Maura and Korsak to their cars. "I'll see you back at the office" Jane said to Korsak before walking to her car and driving off.

"What's with her" Korsak asked turning to Maura.  
"Your guess is as good as mine sergeant"

* * *

An hour after arriving at BPD they had found out who the guy was. "Micheal Pierce 35, originally from Australia, moved over here two years ago" Jane said placing the file down on Korsak's desk.

"Do we know why he moved over here" Korsak asked removing his glasses and looking up at his partner sat across the room.  
"Apparently some big job apprenticeship. I spoke to his boss, he said he hadn't been at work for almost a week, said he called in sick"

"Hey Korsak, Maura's texted, tox screens are in, do you mind going down to get them"

"Why can't you go?" Korsak asked intrigued.  
"Headache, and I've just sat down"

"Huh" Korsak answered before heading down to the morgue.

* * *

"Korsak, what a surprise" Maura said smiling from behind her desk.  
"Jane sent me down"  
"She didn't want to come herself?" Maura asked standing up with the file.

"Said she has a headache and she had just sat down"  
"A headache?" Maura asked raising her eyebrows

"Beats me"

"I'll bring them up myself" Maura said before following Korsak upstairs.

Maura walked over to Jane's desk with the file in hand. "Did you know migraine headaches are a type of headache that causes moderate to severe pain that is worsened by light, noise, and motion. Some people also experience nausea and vomiting. Migraine headaches typically last for a few hours, but may last for as long as three days. Cluster headaches are severe, debilitating headaches that occur repeatedly for weeks to months at a time, followed by periods with no headache. Cluster headaches are relatively uncommon, affecting less than one percent of people. Men are affected more commonly than women, with a peak age of onset of 25 to 50 years. Then there are chronic daily headaches, some people develop very frequent headaches, as frequent as every day in some cases. When a headache is present for more than 15 days per month for at least three months, it is described as a chronic daily headache. Chronic daily headache is not a type of headache but a category that includes frequent headaches of various kinds. Most people with chronic daily headache have migraine or tension-type headache as the underlying type of headache. They often start out having an occasional migraine or tension-type headache, but the headaches became more frequent over months or years." Maura said suddenly spouting out facts.

"What is your point" Jane asked looking up at Maura  
Maura slammed the file down on Jane's desk before putting her hands on her hips. "You've been ignoring me, why?" Maura asked cross

"I..haven't"  
"Yes you have Jane...we need to talk"  
"Well I'm in the middle of a case right now and unless you have a full autopsy report you should get back to doing that" Jane shot back before turning back to her computer typing.

Giving up Maura headed back down to the morgue.

* * *

That night Jane and Maura arrived home at different times. Grabbing a glass of wine Maura headed into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to Jane. "We need to talk"  
"Maura.."  
"No Jane...I know why you've been avoiding me. I'm sorry, about the other night it was a heat of the moment thing, I guess we should thank Susie for texting me otherwise things would be complicated. I'm sorry for making you feel awkward and like you couldn't speak to me."

"It's fine Maura honestly" Jane said smiling before turning her attention back to the TV. _Yeup she deffo didn't want it to happen Jane might as well get over her now._

* * *

A month had gone past and Jane and Maura were back to their usual selves. Christmas was two days away and they had agreed that the Rizzoli family would celebrate Christmas with Maura. So that night Tommy, Lydia and TJ arrived. Maura said they were more than welcome to stay in the guest house with Angela. Angela couldn't be happier, all three of her children were together for Christmas again, plus Jane would be happy that Maura was with them. The next day everyone started putting the presents under the white Christmas tree that Jane and Maura had decorated. Later that evening Angela had cooked everyone dinner and they all sat around the table enjoying it together.

"I just want to say how happy I am that the whole family is together and that Maura is with us celebrating. Because you are part of the family Maura"  
"Thankyou Angela, it means a lot. I'm happy to be able to host Christmas this year and I couldn't think of a better group of people to share it with" Maura answered smiling.

 _God that smile, she's so beautiful. Knock it off Jane you have company...she just see's you as a friend, she made that clear._ Shaking herself out of her thoughts Jane returned to eating her dinner.

* * *

 _ **hope you liked it guys! review and le'me know what you think!**_


	4. New Year

**Hey guys! thankyou for the reviews, follows, and fave's! means alot! hope you enjoy this chap! but please...don't hate me! XD**

* * *

New years finally rolled around. Christmas had turned out well and Maura had, had the best day off her life. She got to spend it with the people she loved the most, including Jane. They hadn't spoken about anything to do with relationships since their almost kiss. Maura was glad, she didn't think she would be able to handle been hurt, knowing one hundred percent that Jane isn't interested in her. That didn't stop them from been touchy feely like they had been the past few years. It was five o'clock by the time Jane and Maura had finished decorating the house for new years. Grabbing a drink each they took a seat at the island.

"Maur..have you ever celebrated new years before" Jane asked before taking a sip of her beer.  
Maura shook her head looking down. "Not really, I've either been working or asleep"

"Hmm, well I'm glad you decided to this year. We've never spent new years together before. It'll be good, special, spending it with my best friend" Jane said smiling

 _Did you hear that Maura, friend.._

Maura smiled back. "I'm glad to be spending it with you too Jane. Do you think the mistletoe will be doing it's job this year"

"Maybe, you never know. Nina and Frankie have totally got the hots for eachother...maybe if we make a plan we can get them under it" Jane said half laughing  
"You're an evil one Jane Rizzoli. But I agree"

* * *

That night Maura, Jane, Angela, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, TJ(fast alseep), Nina, Korsak, Kiki, and Ron were gathered in the Isles house hold all with a drink each. Jane had been in charge of the music aseen as she did have the best music taste out of everyone there. All night Jane had been watching Maura from afar. Midnight was only ten minutes away and Frankie and Nina had finally kissed under the mistletoe. Sighing to herself Jane pulled another beer out of the fridge.

"Jane..are you ok" Maura asked walking up to the brunette. Jumping around Jane smiled.  
"Yeah I'm good, Frankie has finally found someone rather than hitting on you"  
"You really have a problem with him liking me don't you" Maura asked with a grin.

"I just...don't think it's right, yanoe, you're my best friend and he's my brother there's rules against that." Jane shrugged taking a gulp of her beer. Placing it down on the side Photograph by Ed Sheeran started to play.

"Oh Jane! I love this song can we dance..please" Maura asked giddy, with a spark in her eye.

"Yeah of course" Jane replied as Maura took hold her hand leading her into an open space.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and Jane hesitantly placed her hands on Maura's waist.

 _"Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard sometimes_

 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive"_

Jane smiled as she looked into Maura's eyes. She was glad to see she was happy and enjoying herself. They hadn't been this close to eachother since the incident.

"Thankyou Jane"

"What for?" Jane asked  
"Been here, making me feel wanted. You're the only one who really understands me, and thankyou for sharing your family with me." Maura asked tearing up

"Maura, we all love you. You complete the family, you're always welcome to join us in anything" Jane replied smiling  
"Thankyou" Maura said again before leaning up and planting a kiss on Jane's cheek.

 _Ok calm down Jane it means nothing_

 _"So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_  
 _Of your ripped jeans_  
 _Holdin' me closer_  
 _'Til our eyes meet_  
 _You won't ever be alone_  
 _Wait for me to come home"_

A couple of minutes later the song came to a finish and they all turned there attention to the TV.

"We have just twenty seconds to go everyone before the ball drops!" The news reporter announced. Jane glanced around and saw Angela pairing up with Ron, Korsak with Kiki, Frankie with Nina and Tommy with Lydia. She turned her attention back to Maura who was stood with her attention still on the TV.

 _Calm down Maura...everyone kisses on New Years, even best friends...It won't have to mean anything, no harm in asking._

Maura looked up at Jane.

"Jane would you..maybe, perhaps..never mind"  
"Do you want me to be your new years kiss." Jane asked moving her head to regain Maura's attention  
"You don't have to.."  
"Maura, It'd be an honor" Both women smiled at eachother as the new reporter spoke.

"5.."

Jane stepped closer to Maura

"4.."

Jane lifted her left hand up cupping Maura's cheek. Smiling Maura placed her hands on Jane's hips.

"3...2.."

Slowly Jane began to lean in..

"1 HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" And in that second Jane Rizzoli connected her lips with Maura Isles. They quickly relaxed into eachothers touch, they carried on the kiss for longer than they intended. Maura slowly pulled away smiling.

"Thankyou...Jane"  
"You don't have to thank me Maura..you're erm...you're actually a really good kisser" Jane smiled blushing  
"Thankyou..so are you" Maura blushed looking down at her feet.

"Would you like a drink Maur" Jane asked turning to head into the kitchen  
"Yes please" Maura replied following Jane into the kitchen with a smile still on her face.

She couldn't believe her and Jane had finally kissed! She just hoped things wouldn't be awkward and that she wouldn't run this time. Accepting the wine glass of Jane Maura took a seat on a stool. Smiling to herself Jane joined her, deciding to sit on the island.

"Jane the amount of times I've told you not to sit up there" Maura said tilting her head to the side with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things...but I have" Jane replied with a grin before taking a sip of her beer.

* * *

The rest of the night was filled with celebration, dancing and singing. Jane couldn't keep her eyes of Maura, and Maura couldn't keep hers of Jane.

It was half two in the morning once everyone left. Grabbing a black bin liner Jane started cleaning up the place.  
"Jane...you don't have to do that, go get some rest Ill do it"

"Maura I'm not going to let you clean up this mess when most of it if not all of it was done by my family" Jane replied as she continued to pick up rubbish.

"Jane" Maura said sternly going to snatch the bag out of Jane's hands. Not letting her Jane tightened her grip on the bag. "Maura seriously let.." Before she could finish the sentence she slipped and fell backwards on some spilled alcohol, bringing Maura down with her as she grabbed hold off her best friends hand.

"MAURA!"

"JANE!" was the only thin the two women could say before they hit the floor. Landing on her back Jane let go of the black bin liner and opened her eyes to see Maura laid on top of her.

"Maura.."

"Jane.."

"We're..we're under the mistletoe.." Jane said with a heavy breath placing her hands on Maura's sides. Turning her head Maura looked up the see that they were indeed under the mistletoe.

"I guess we should have taken that down.." Maura said looking into Jane's eyes.

"Yeah..I'm sorry erm.."

"I didn't say I wouldn't kiss you though" Maura smiled before leaning down and capturing Jane's lips with her own. Jane froze for a second before melting into Maura's touch and kissing her back. The kiss started to get heated, running her hands up the brunette's sides Maura slipped her right hand under Jane's shirt and slowly moved her hand upwards. Feeling Jane freeze she quickly pulled away.

"Jane I'm so sorry I just.."

"No, it's not that...your hard wood floor isn't exactly comfy..maybe we could.." Maura nodded not needing Jane to finish what she was saying. Standing up Maura grabbed hold of Jane's hand pulling her up and leading her upstairs to her bedroom. Once up there Jane closed to door before pinning the blonde between her and the piece of wood.

"Maura, are you sure"

"I've never been more sure Jane" Without needing any more confirmation Jane captured Maura lips with her own pushing her body into her friends. Running her hands down Jane's neck and Maura started to unbutton Jane's red shirt. She pushed it of her shoulders before wrapping her arms around Jane's waist and pulling her closer.

Grabbing the bottom of Maura's t-shirt Jane broke the kiss to pull the material up and over Maura's head tossing it to the side. Pulling back she turned them around and slowly walked Maura backwards to the bed. Once her legs it the edge of the bed Maura fell back. Smiling Jane crawled on top of her, kissing Maura again. Within minutes both women's trousers and Bra's were discarded off. Jane slowly started planting kisses down Maura's neck nipping slightly, getting a moan out of Maura. Smiling to herself she carried on kissing down her body. Reaching her chest Jane captured a nipple between her teeth whilst her other hand massaged the other. Biting, licking and sucking Jane noticed the change in Maura's breathing. Knowing she was doing well she pulled away and hooked her fingers around Maura's underwear. Looking up she saw Maura nodding, with no further hesitation the garment was gone and thrown across the room. Jane planted light kissed up Maura's leg before moving up to re-capture Maura's plump lips. Moving her left hand down Jane was met with Maura's went center. Smiling Jane started to rub Maura's clit in circular motions.

A moan escaped Maura's lips. "Oh..Jane, more..please" Maura moaned biting her bottom lip, lightly digging her nails into Jane's back. Smiling again Jane inserted her middle finger, getting the momentum up she added another. Maura moaned as she arched her back.

"Oh, Jane, please faster...I'm..almost.." Closing her eyes Maura dug her nails into Jane's back more dragging them down, knowing it was probably going to draw blood. Jane used her thumb to make circular motions on Maura's clit. A few seconds later Maura climaxed.

"Jane!" Maura moaned. Bringing Maura down from her high she kissed up her jaw line before capturing her lips with her own again.

"Jane...that, that was amazing.."

"My pleasure" Jane said smiling before she felt herself been rolled over. Looking up Maura was straddling her hips. Bending down Maura kissed Jane's lips quickly before placing kisses down Jane's jaw then onto the neck nipping and sucking, she kissed down to Jane's chest before massaging Jane's right breast with her left hand. At the same time she slowly moved her right hand down to Jane's boxers. Smiling she pulled her left hand away and continued kisses down Jane's body. Reaching the hem of her underwear she pulled them down Jane's long tanned legs before throwing them to the side. Kissing up Jane's inner thigh she moved across to Jane's wet center. Flicking her clit with her tongue Maura reached up with her left hand and began massage and playing with Jane's nipple again.

Jane gasped. "Maura...please, oh god.."

Maura smiled against Jane before inserting two fingers slowly curling her fingers inside Jane's body still licking, sucking and biting Jane's clit.

"Maur..im so close..please"  
Hearing Jane moan again Maura picked up her pace. Causing Jane to climax, and cum. Once Jane had come down from her high Maura pulled out her fingers before cleaning Jane up and then kissing back up her body and then slowly capturing Jane lips with her own.

"Wow..Maura. No guy has ever made me feel like that.."

"Me neither Jane" Smiling at eachother the kissed again before Maura rolled off Jane and onto her side with her back to Jane. Smiling the brunette came up behind Maura wrapping her left arm around her and holding her close.

"Happy New Years Maura...goodnight" Jane said closing her eyes.

Maura smiled. "Happy New Years Jane...goodnight" Maura replied closing her own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Maura woke up at eleven, realizing she was naked she smiled at the night before. Rolling over she was met by an empty bed. Frowning to herself she got out of bed, wrapping her robe around her. Running her fingers through her hair she headed down stairs to see Angela making breakfast.

"Angela..Hi, where's Jane" Maura asked confused taking a seat at the Island.

"I thought she was here" Angela asked turning her attention from the stove to Maura.  
"Erm..no, don't worry I'm sure she just went to for a run or something" Maura forced a smile.

 _This is it, she regretted last night and now she has ran. I've really messed it up this time._

* * *

Later that day Maura had finally had a shower and got dressed. She spent longer in the shower than intended, although she didn't intend on crying in there either. Fixing her hair she headed back down stairs and picked up her phone to text Jane.

 _Jane..where are you. I'm worried please, call me_

Sending the text Maura headed into the living room to see a note on the table, she picked it up frowning.

 _Dear Maura_

 _I'm so sorry, I've gone away for a while to clear my head. We're just friends and that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry._

 _I didn't mean for my feelings to take over me like they did last night. I know you don't feel the same. We were both intoxicated._

 _It meant a lot to me but I know, it didn't for you. I'm sorry._

 _See you soon._

 _Jane x"_

Maura sat down on the couch with tears in her eyes. Jane Rizzoli had done a runner because she was scared of confronting what had happened the night before. Maura knew Jane was sparing her feelings, Jane had run because she had regretted everything they had done. Or so that's what Maura thought...

* * *

 _ **OK GUYS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review and Le'me know what you think!**_


End file.
